Angel of Darkness
by Koneko Yuy
Summary: What if Duo were totally oblivious to someone being in love with him? Then, what happens if that person leaves him? 2+1, maybe evolving into 2x1.... AU, angst, death
1. Chapter 1- Coming Home To Her

Angel of Darkness  
  
By Koneko Yuy  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: I own nothing.  
  
Author's Notes: My only things inspiring this are: boredom, When I Grow Up by Garbage, Pink's Don't Let Me Get Me, Papa Roach's Last Resort, and a scene that popped into my head, totally unbidden. So, yeah. *shrug* Tell me what ya think.  
  
  
  
---------------  
  
Duo yawned. He'd had a late night. This had to have been the latest he'd had in a while, though...  
  
"Late night?" His roommate asked from her bedroom. Her brown hair hung loose around her backside, her blue eyes watching him silently. Duo had to smile to himself. Heero was cute, for a girl, but not quite his type. Actually, girls weren't really his type, and Heero knew it. She knew it quite well, actually. It wasn't the fact she'd actually tried to seduce him, because she hadn't. She just.... knew he didn't like girls.  
  
"Yeah." Duo nodded, then yawned.  
  
Heero laughed, her blue eyes sparkling. Duo loved the way her eyes sparkled. Too bad he didn't like girls. He could get to love Heero....  
  
Heero bit her lip, looking off. "Hey, Duo?"  
  
Duo paused in taking off his tie. "Yeah?"  
  
"You know Trowa, right?" Heero turned slightly to look at him.  
  
"Yeah. Tall guy, hangs with a blond kid that looks like a girl, right?" Duo pulled off his tie, and began to unbutton his shirt. Heero crossed the living room, the skin of her thighs showing slightly beneath her short boxers.  
  
She batted his hands away from his shirt and began to unbutton it, revealing more and more of his creamy skin. "That's him." She said softly, leaning slightly forward to wrap her arms around his waist, pulling at his shirt tucked into his pants.  
  
"Yeah?" Duo slid his shirt off, heading toward his bedroom. "What about him?"  
  
"He asked me to...." Heero paused, midsentence as if afraid of saying.  
  
Duo dropped his shirt to the floor in his room, waiting a moment for Heero to continue. She didn't. "Well, what did he ask?"  
  
"He asked me to marry him." Heero whispered.  
  
Duo slipped out of his room, only in his boxers. "Did you say yes?"  
  
"Not yet. I asked him for some time to think." Heero replied, absently. Her eyes were looking off, as if the answers to her unspoken questions were on the white walls and white ceiling of their apartment. It was so unlike her.  
  
Duo pursed his lips, looking down at her. "Why? You love him, don't you?"  
  
Heero nodded slightly, then shook her head. "Duo, what would you do if you were in love with someone who probably didn't know you exist?"  
  
The question caught Duo offguard. He blinked, thinking. What would he do? He chewed on his lower lip as he answered. "Well, it depends."  
  
"What if that person was your roommate?" Heero's blue eyes looked up at him, haunting.  
  
Duo almost gasped. Did Heero love him? No. She knew he didn't like girls. She also knew he didn't have a boyfriend and hadn't had one for a while. "What do you mean?"  
  
"It's... it's nothing." Heero shook her head, turning to go to her room. "Well, g'night, Duo. Pleasant dreams."  
  
"Pleasant dreams, Hee-chan." Duo waved to her, then watched her go into her room.  
  
He fell on his bed, confused. Heero couldn't be in love with him..... could she? What if she was? She sounded like it....  
  
He rolled onto his back, staring up at his darkened ceiling. Could it be that Heero was in love with him? Maybe. He wasn't sure. He thought she was happy with Trowa.... He was lucky, Trowa. He had a drop dead gorgeous girl for a love, even if Duo didn't like girls.  
  
When Duo curled up with his pillow, he fell asleep.  
  
--------------  
  
A cool hand caressed his cheek, causing him to open his eyes. Cobalt blue was looking right at him, but he couldn't see the person with the blue eyes.  
  
"Duo....." The person breathed, pulling away. It was a boy, slightly shorter than him, and looking so similar to Heero. The boy was dressed in an all white outfit, but what caught Duo's attention were a pair of overlarge white wings that spread carefully behind the boy.  
  
The boy stretched an arm out to Duo. "Duo... how could you hurt me like that?" He asked in a subdued voice. "Like this?" The boy looked ready to cry. "I loved you.... Truly..... But you left me!"  
  
Duo could only stare at the boy. "I... I don't know what you're talking about...."  
  
The boy's arm fell to his side, head hanging to one side limply. His now glazed blue eyes stared blankly at Duo. His arm reached for Duo again. On the pale arm, Duo could see long, jagged slashes criss-crossing the arm. "I loved you.... But you pushed me away...."  
  
Duo stared at the boy, wide eyed. "I don't even know who you are!"  
  
The boy leaned to Duo, pale arms latching onto Duo's. Duo could see a scar running from the corner of the boy's eye to his lip. "I.... loved.... you....." The boy said softly, leaning forward to lock lips with him.  
  
-----------  
  
Duo sat up bolt right as he felt lips touch his. A pair of startled blue eyes and a shocked, "Oh!" met his action. Heero reached a hand to his cheek in a comforting manner, but Duo pulled away from her, wide eyed, suddenly seeing that pale arm slashed haphazardly.  
  
The hand dropped. "What's the manner? I heard you screaming." Heero's voice was calm, so unlike the voice of the boy in his dream, yet almost similiar.  
  
"I.... had a bad dream...." Duo whispered, getting off the bed. He didn't see himself do it, but his hands had reached out for Heero's face, cupping her face in both of his hands. He tilted her face and traced her cheek. No scar running from her eye to her lip. This was Heero, not some angelic boy who said that he had loved him. This was Heero, a girl with a heart of pure gold, not a dead, crazed boy with wings!  
  
"It was only a bad dream...." Duo breathed, slowly leaning forward. His lips touched hers and she stiffened, ready to bolt at any moment. As if realizing what he was doing, he backed away. Heero's blue eyes followed his every move.  
  
He could see she was dressed in a pale blue sundress, the color fitting perfectly with the sea blue highlights that ran through her brown hair and her blue eyes. She looked like she had a date. With Trowa, probably.  
  
"Gotta date?" He asked, then almost regretted it when Heero looked down, not saying anything.  
  
"Yeah..." She nodded softly. "With Trowa. He called while... while you were sleeping."  
  
"Really?" Duo ran a hand through his hair. During the night, his braid had partly come out. Strands of it fell into his face. "Have fun, then."  
  
"Always." She got to her feet and gave him a small smile as she left him.  
  
He watched her go silently, then collapsed to his bed, falling asleep once more.  
  
------------------  
  
To be continued......  
  
------------------  
  
Ko: Eh. C'n you believe I was trying to do a one shot?  
  
Narmacil: Failed horribly, I see.  
  
Ko: *shakes her head* Only one-shots I've finished are either non yaoi or songfics.....  
  
Akoya: Hm. 


	2. Chapter 2- Heero's Death

Angel of Darkness  
  
By Koneko Yuy  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own nothing.  
  
Author's Notes: Have none for this chapter.  
  
Warnings: Death, maybe.  
  
  
  
------------  
  
Duo was woken from another nightmare by the phone ringing. "Hello?"  
  
"Mr. Maxwell?" A man said on the phone.  
  
"Yeah, that's me...." Duo frowned softly.  
  
"Is a Miss Yuy your roommate?" The man asked.  
  
"Yeah...." Duo blinked, his dream coming back to mind. In it, he'd seen himself pick up a loaded gun and shoot Heero right in the head. He could still hear the dream voice of Heero plead with him to not kill her.  
  
"Could.... could you come down to the emergency room please, Mr. Maxwell?" The man said.  
  
"Sure...." Duo agreed and heard the click of the phone.  
  
He replaced his own phone, then stared at it. Why did he have to go to the emergency room? What would he find there? And what had happened to Heero?  
  
-----------  
  
When Duo got to the emergency room, his first stop was to the front nurse's station.  
  
A kindly woman smiled at him. "May I help you?"  
  
"Uh...." Duo thought a moment, trying to think of his words. "I got a phone call not too long ago that I had to come down here."  
  
The nurse looked down at a clipboard in front of her. "You're Mr. Maxwell?"  
  
Duo nodded. "Yeah, that's me."  
  
The nurse pointed down the hall. "Go down the hall until you see a doctor. Say who you are and that's that."  
  
Duo nodded again. "Ok. And thanks." With that over with, he jogged to where he was told to go.  
  
A doctor was standing outside an operating room. "Mr. Maxwell?"  
  
Duo nodded curtly. "That's me. Why was I called into the emergency room?"  
  
"It's Miss Yuy." The doctor pointed to the operating room over his shoulder. "She's in there."  
  
Duo peered in and bit back a gasp. Heero lay on the operating table, her blue sundress half ripped up. One arm dangled from the table and from where he stood, he could see that the pale arm was slashed in a criss cross manner, almost close to how the boy from his dream had had his arm. Blood ran from a cut from her eye to her lip, marring her pale cheek. There was a bullet wound on the upper part of the arm that dangled from the table as well as another bullet wound in her upper thigh. A thin trail of blood fell from her slack, pale lips.  
  
Duo leaned his forehead against the glass of the door as he saw the killing bullet wound. It was on her temple closest to the door, the one where he'd killed her in his dream. Tears fell down his cheeks, but they went unnoticed.  
  
"You're Mr. Maxwell, right?" An officer asked him.  
  
He silently nodded, then leaned his cheek against the glass. "What happened?" His voice sounded so small.  
  
The officer checked his pad. "From how the scene looked, Miss Yuy had gone to Mr. Barton's house for a date. We don't know what happened from when she'd gotten there to when she was killed, but neighbors heard arguing. From what the neighbors said as well, they heard Miss Yuy yell at Mr. Barton about something about a ring, and the next thing they heard were three shots." The officer indicated the three shots on the girl's body. "Then, apparently, Mr. Barton turned the gun on himself and pulled the trigger. Guy must have been shocked that he killed his girl."  
  
Duo nodded softly, still staring at Heero's dead body. She was so alive just a few hours earlier... Now... she was dead....  
  
His chest hurt, but he didn't know why.  
  
-------------  
  
To be continued.....  
  
-------------  
  
Ko: ACK!!!  
  
Narmacil: Whoo hoo!  
  
Narehendu: ...... 


End file.
